herostuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspect Plants
When Casini Tethys, the Mage of Life, gave the gift of life to the plantlife in the Hive, many of them were imbued with some form of ambient energy, causing them to manifest supernatural traits based on the various Aspects. In addition, they have at least some sentience, possibly including the ability to communicate. Trees of Breath The Trees of Breath is the only Aspect Plant that was present before they were granted the gift of life, as the trees in the center of the communal respiteblock. The soil around them constantly emits an upward draft. Maybe it could be harnessed as a source of breathable air underwater? Lightroot The Lightroot grows in the Council Chamber in the Hive. It emits an unmistakable glow, and is capable of providing good luck to anyone who consumes part of it or stands near it. The amount of luck and the means by which it manifests have not yet been investigated. Time Fern The Time Fern is in the respiteblock, near the breath tree. It is identified by what appears to be a sundial, but otherwise does not seem to do anything... yet. Space Bush Originally, the Space Bush appeared in the respiteblock, but seems to move around the hive when no one's looking. Tree of Minds The Tree of Minds grows weird, veined fruit that looks kinda like... brains. They're even slimy! It's so creepy. No one has been brave enough to taste one yet to see what they do. Tree of Hearts The Tree of Hearts is like the Mind tree, but even worse. It grows freaky, pulsating heart-fruits. That's just sick. Like the mind-fruit, no one knows what they do yet if consumed. Life Tree The Life Tree was the first plant to be granted the gift of life. It can be found just outside of the waterblock. Laying under it or leaning on it seems to be extremely relaxing, maybe even restorative. Void Moss When an object is placed on top of the Void Moss, only the person who put it there can find and reclaim it. To anyone else, the object is simply gone. It even seems to be able to hide people! Hope Tree The Hope Tree grows in the wiggler pit. The trolls all hope it does something good. It does seem to be producing fruit, but they haven't begun to ripen yet, and appear to be inedible so far. Hopefully they'll be delicious or something. Blood Tree The Blood Tree is also in the wiggler pit. No one's sure what its powers might be, but it does seem to bleed a steady stream of cherry-red-colored blood. Nobody's stepping forward to make like a rainbow drinker and taste some yet. RAEG GRASS Rage Grass is in the alchemyblock. It is by far the ANGRIEST of all forms of grass. ...no one is sure if it does anything else though. "Mr." Doomberry Bush The Doomberry Bush is in the Council Chamber. Its berries are a sickly gray and if consumed, contain a "poison" that causes death from completely unrelated circumstances. For instance, you could be run over by a truck a few hours after eating one. Jinnis Phazod, as the Sylph of Doom, has befriended Doomberry and taught it a type of sign language. Tree of Fear This tree grows just inside the entrance to the block in which the wiggler pit lies. Anyone who enters attempting to harm the wigglers will be struck with paralyzing terror! And also it's just plain creepy, with that floating skull-face thing. Speed Sprouts The Speed Sprouts are planted around the Hospitroll section of the hive, and help give wounded trolls a speedy recovery. They also seem to let you move around quicker when you hold or consume part of one. Lawn of Pain The Lawn of Pain grows right by the entrance of the hive. It hurts to walk on! Null Plant No one's quite sure WHAT this plant is. It's... kind of like a fern? But with sprouts, and... is that an apple? Anyway, it grows in the corner by Desper's notes. Maybe some part of this plant could be used to cancel out other effects. Reeds of Law These plants grow on and around the Council Table and the throne. Their leaves are very papery, and even have some strange, esoteric rules printed on them. If someone is in the area around the reeds and is about to break a rule, they somehow always know it. Roots of Place This plant has taken root in the Party Block. If held in the hand, the roots from this plant make it difficult to move you from where you stand. Storm Fern This fern is charged with electricity. Touching it is a "shocking" experience. The stems seem to be metalic... perhaps it could be harnessed as a source of power? Flame Frond This plant is literally on fire! The seeds seem to be incendiary explosives. The leaves, on the other hand, produce a fabulous burn ointment if crushed.